Obscuro Futuro
by MissedInTheNowhere
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los héroes fueran superados por una fuerza mas fuerte? Sombras se ciernen sobre el mundo y en esta ocasión, todos su habitantes tendrán que unirse para evitar que su hogar sea envuelta en tinieblas.
1. Prologo: Memorias

**Prologo:** ** Recuerdos del pasado.**

El reino de Equestria es conocido por ser un lugar en donde la armonía y la paz estaban presentes en todo momento, y no era para menos. Gracias a los esfuerzos de todos sus habitantes y en especial, de cierto grupo, el reino de los ponies se encuentra bajo el cobijo de la tranquilidad, ignorando que, en sus afueras, algo estaba a punto de arrebatarles todo por lo que se han esforzado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

—Por hoy hemos terminado clase, nos vemos la semana que entra y no olviden practicar su magia— Rápidamente los jóvenes ponies abandonaron el salón, quedando únicamente su maestra: una alicornio de pelaje morada, quien estaba detrás de su escritorio acomodando sus cosas. Al terminar, un guardia llamo su atención.

—Princesa, el resto de las portadoras ya se encuentra en la sala de los tronos—

—Ya voy para allá, puedes retirarte— el guardia se inclinó en señal de respeto y se marchó.

La joven princesa salió de la sala caminando rumbo a su destino. —A veces es simplemente bueno tomarse su tiempo— se dijo a sí misma. En su camino convoco una esfera con su magia, una especie de espejo para ver al pueblo que la acogió ya hace tanto tiempo. Después de lo ocurrido con Tirek muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Ponyville creció dos veces su tamaño gracias a la gran popularidad y fama que gano por los múltiples hechos acontecidos ahí. Una gran cantidad de ciudadanos, no solamente equinos, decidieron establecerse en el pueblo. Se debieron construir más casas para albergar a los nuevos vecinos y, con el tiempo, no solo afecto al tamaño de Ponyville, sino que también los negocios locales crecieron, llegando a expandirse a otras ciudades e incluso a otros lugares fuera de Equestria.

Finalmente llego a su destino. Las voces de sus amigas platicando animadamente llego a sus oídos y sin pensarlo más tiempo, entro a la sala.

—TWILIGHT!— Al instante fue recibida por ponies gritando su nombre y abalanzándose sobre ella, fundiéndose en un abrazo grupal.

Tras separarse, la primera en hablar fue Pinkie Pie — ¿Cómo has estado Twi? Yo muy bien, aunque hace 2 meses me rompí una pierna al hacer una fiesta pero ya estoy bien y ahora más porque estoy con mis súper mejores amigas en todo el mundo porque antes no habíamos tenido tiempo para reunirnos todas pero ahora sí y eso amerita que hagamos una extra súper duper híper mega extraordinaria y ultra increíble ¡FIESTA!— la pony rosa dio un gran salto y una voltereta en el aire.

—Tranquila terrón de azúcar, ya habrá tiempo para eso— la voz de la pony granjera intervino, dándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

—Si Pinkie— Rainbow Dash se elevó hasta donde la pony fiestera continuaba brincando emocionada —primero tenemos que ponernos al día con todas las cosas impresionantes que hemos hecho— dijo, dando una pose orgullosa —además de que Applejack prometió traer de su sidra especial— la pegaso cian comenzó a babear, imaginándose la mencionada bebida.

—Ahora querida, que ese no es el comportamiento que debe mostrar una dama— la modista levito un pañuelo con su magia para limpiarle la baba a su amiga, la cual salió de su trance— Todas estamos emocionadas por nuestro día de campo— se sacudió la melena y continuo —pero no es motivo para actuar con tan poca clase—

—Ah por favor— Applejack se dirigió a Rarity, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— estamos entre amigas, y no creo que a ninguna de nosotras nos importe todas esas cosas "refinadas" de las que hablas—

—Bueno, ciertamente a mi si— contrataco Rarity, clara mueca de disgusto plasmada en su rostro—supongo que era mucho pedir, después de todo, no eres nadie …—

La sala cayo en el silencio ante el comentario, todas perplejas de que hubiera dicho algo así. Sin embargo no duro mucho cuando vieron a Rarity conteniéndose las ganas de reírse, fallando miserablemente y haciendo que todas estallaran en risas, tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

—Jajaja por un… un momento creí que te habíamos perdido terrón de azúcar, ¿A que vino eso?

—Jejeje digamos que era mi venganza por aquella broma suya

—Te refieres a la de…

—Si

—Jajaja, oh vamos, esa broma fue impresionante, pero quién diría que la glamorosa Rarity nos la jugaría de esa manera

—Yo también tengo sentido del humor querida, jeje debieron ver sus rostros

Twilight, aun tratando de controlar su propia risa, observo a sus cinco amigas; siete años y su amistad seguía siendo igual de fuerte. Su mirada dio en un punto vacío dela habitación. Un recuerdo llego a su mente, al tiempo que su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente.

Fluttershy noto esto y alzo la voz.

—Amm niñas, sé que todo esto es divertido y todo pero el picnic ya está listo para nosotras— al ver que toda la atención se centró en ella, se escondió detrás de su melena —digo, si ustedes quieren ir—termino, mientras hacía un esfuerzo para hacer señas hacia la alicornio, quien seguía mirando al espacio vacío. Al instante, todas comprendieron el mensaje, no era un secreto que la joven princesa no se sintiera deprimida al estar en este sitio y sobre todo este día.

— ¿Y qué estamos esperando ponies? ¿Winter Wrap Up? ¡Vamos! — Pinkie grito, saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación, haciendo que Twilight saliera de su trance y recuperara su estado de ánimo.

* * *

El camino hacia el lugar del picnic fue bastante agradable y lleno de risas. Twilight caminaba detrás de sus amigas, reflexionando los cambios por los que pasaron todas ellas. Su mirada se posó en Pinkie Pie, la cual estaba debajo del sombrero de Applejack, rompiendo la lógica como de costumbre y riendo de alguna broma de Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy y Rarity platicaban sobre algún tema cualquiera.

 _La pony rosa se había hecho cargo de Sugarcube Corner después de que la tienda ganara fama y los Cake se mudaran a Manehattan por el tema de la expansión. Las cosas para ella mejoraron después de que Cheese Sandwich regresara al pueblo, y esta vez para quedarse. Después de un año y medio de noviazgo se comprometieron, y más tarde se casaron, lanzando la fiesta más grande e increíble del siglo, digna de unos ponies tan fiesteros como los novios (los mismos gobernantes del imperio de Cristal fueron quienes dijeron esto). Hoy en día ella continúa con el negocio junto con su marido y los gemelos Pound y Pumpkin._

 _Applejack, por su parte, continúo trabajando en Sweet Apple Acres. Gracias al trabajo duro de ella y toda su familia, la granja creció de manera excepcional, al punto de ser, no solo la productora número uno de manzanas de toda Equestria, sino de varios puntos fuera del reino equino. Sorprendentemente para todas, ella fue la primera en casarse (todo el mudo creyó que Rarity se casaría primero), siendo Caramel el semental afortunado. Cuando hicieron público su compromiso, el pobre tuvo que pasar dos días en el hospital por la paliza que recibió de uno de los familiares de la yegua granjera (aunque Big Mac y Apple Bloom también ayudaron). Actualmente ella es quien dirige la granja, siendo el orgullo de todos los Apple._

 _En cuanto a Rainbow Dash, ella finalmente cumplió su sueño de unirse a los Wonderbolts. Sin embargo, debido a los entrenamientos tuvo que dedicar todo su tiempo en la academia, y, junto con las giras del grupo, casi no tenía tiempo para estar con sus amigas. A pesar de todo, ella nunca dejo de comunicarse por medio de cartas, en las que narraba sus experiencias. Años después, tras el retiro de Spitfire, ella fue quien asumió el papel de capitana del grupo. Poco después, se revelo su relación con uno de sus compañeros, Soarin, con quien finalmente se casó en Cloudsdale, con todos sus conocidos presentes. Ahora ella trabajaba más que nunca, pero siempre se las arreglaba para pasar el rato con sus amigas._

 _Después de que la fama de Carrusel Boutique se elevara a las nubes, Rarity se mudó a Canterlot a seguir su sueño de ser una de las modistas más famosas de Equestria. Gracias al apoyo de su familia y amigos, ese sueño se hizo realidad con el tiempo y, a pesar de estar codeada por la clase alta, la fama jamás se le subió a la cabeza, y mucho menos olvido sus humildes raíces, muy a pesar de algunos ponies creídos que lanzaron comentarios ofensivos contra la unicornio. Afortunadamente, no muchos le tomaron importancia debido a su reconocido trabajo. Ella estuvo en una relación con Thunderlane, la cual terminaron meses después por motivos que ninguno de los dos dijeron, quedando como amigos. Más tarde sería quien, obviamente, hiciera los vestidos de novia de sus amigas. En la actualidad ella continúa con su trabajo, llegando a tener pedidos de otros reinos, como el grifo._

 _Finalmente Fluttershy. La pegaso continuo haciendo lo que más le apasionaba: cuidar a sus amigos animales. Sin embargo, pasado un tiempo, cierta cebra le propuso que la acompañara a un viaje fuera de Equestria a otros sitios del mundo. Esta era una oportunidad única para aprender más sobre la naturaleza y, aunque al principio se mostró demasiado dudosa, termino aceptando. Tras los arreglos necesarios, parto en compañía de Zecora y Ángel, su conejito mascota. Regresaría tres años después siendo toda una experta en el área y si bien, conservaba parte de su actitud tímida y reservada, claramente se notaba que era mucho más abierta. Poco después, más decidida que nunca y con la ayuda de Ponyville y de cierto reformado señor del caos, abrió el mayor refugio animal de todo el reino, el cual continuaba dirigiendo hasta la fecha._

Sus mejores amigas.

Sin ellas jamás estaría en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Fue su apoyo incondicional lo que impidió que se quedara estancada y siguiera adelante. Sus propios cambios eran gracias a esto.

 _Con un nuevo título de princesa y un castillo que le otorgo el árbol de la armonía, para Twilight vinieron nuevos deberes reales, como el ser embajadora en otros reinos o asistir a reuniones con los líderes de los reinos que consumían gran parte de su tiempo. Lo poco que la alicornio tenía de tiempo libre, lo invertía en la reconstrucción de la destruida Golden Oak Library o pasándola con las chicas. Tuvo que contratar ponies que la apoyaran en el mantenimiento del castillo y, a petición de Celestia, guardias que mas tarde formaron una nueva guardia real. Tras la paz lograda, las reuniones comenzaron a ser menos constantes con lo que, tras la reapertura de la biblioteca, comenzó a usar parte del castillo para cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños: dar clases de magia. Cualquier pony que estuviera deseoso de aprender, sería bienvenido. De esa manera, ella atendía a tres clases por día, una dedicada a cada tipo de pony (era bien conocido que los pegasos y los pony tierra poseían su propia magia única, sin necesidad de tener un cuerno)._

—¡Hey Twilight ¿Por qué te retrasas?!— la voz de Rainbow Dash la saco de sus pensamientos, notando que estaba un par de metros atrás de sus amigas

—Si ¿En qué piensas? Claro, si no es mucha molestia— esta vez fue Fluttershy la que hablo

Noto que ella se había Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la alicornio, la cual notaron las demás —Oh descuiden, solo recordaba los buenos momentos

—Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos, no queremos desperdiciar lo que nos preparó Discord

—De acuerdo, ya voy— Y con esto, se puso a la par del resto

El picnic transcurrió de manera normal, entre risas y uno que otro tema trivial.

—… y así fue la pasamos Soarin y yo la semana pasada— terminaba de relatar Rainbow.

—Vaya que se divirtieron bastante. Y hablando de diversión, ¿Qué es lo que haremos esta noche? — dijo Rarity, refiriéndose a la feria anual que el pueblo hacía en este día

—Hmm, tal vez podríamos pasar por algunas atracciones antes del show de Sweetie Belle— comento Applejack

—Es una buena idea, y hablando de ella…— Fluttershy dijo, señalando con su casco hacia un punto donde tres figuras se acercaban

Las antes potrillas que causaban desastres a diestra y siniestra en todo el pueblo habían crecido y madurado y, con el pasar de los años, habían obtenido lo que más habían querido en su infancia: sus cutie marks. Tendrían más o menos la misma edad que ella y sus amigas cuando ocurrió la invasión changeling. Después de terminar la secundaria, tomaron caminos distintos, cada una de acuerdo a lo que aspiraba a futuro. Al igual que Twilight y sus amigas, la distancia no fue ningún obstáculo ante lo fuerte de su amistad.

—Hey hermana ¿Que hay?

 _Apple Bloom gano la figura de toda una Apple con sus años en la granja: fuerte, pero sin perder sus encantos femeninos. Se había dejado la melena suelta y su característico moño rojo ahora adornaba su cola. Había descubierto su talento un par de días antes de la boda de su hermana. Termitas atacaron la granja, estropeando gran parte de los objetos de manera, incluyendo el granero y la base para el altar de la boda. Todo era fácilmente reemplazable, excepto el granero, el cual necesitaba reparaciones inmediatas, y la base de madera, la cual era una reliquia de los Apple, hecha de un raro y único manzano, y usada en cada boda de la familia. Debido al poco tiempo que tenían, solo podrían reparar una sola, así que, después de pensarlo, se decidieron por el granero por el gran riesgo que significaba. Sin embargo, la joven yegua, al ver lo triste que estaba su hermana mayor, decidió, cada noche después de ayudar con el granero, intentar reponer la valiosa pieza. Horas antes de la boda, al notar la ausencia de Apple Bloom, Big Mac se dedicó a buscarla, finalmente encontrándola en su habitación roncando encima de una base de madera totalmente reparada, e incluso mejor que antes. Un serrucho y un martillo cruzados con una manzana roja de fondo adornaban sus costados, dejando claro su talento. En la actualidad, ella tiene su propio taller en Ponyville, reconocida por hacer trabajos tan bellos que era raro que no se conociera su nombre dentro de Equestria. La misma Rarity había demostrado una gran admiración y una pizca de celos ante sus trabajos._

—¡Hermana! — la melodiosa voz de Sweetie Belle se hizo presente. Rápidamente se abalanzo sobre su hermana en un abrazo — ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? ¿Cuánto te vas a quedar? — preguntaba

—Amm creo que deberías dejarla respirar, comienza a ponerse azul— comento Apple Bloom, y al ver que la amante de la moda pasaba de su normal color blanco a uno azul, la libero de sus cascos.

—Jejeje, lo siento hermana

—N-n-no hay pro-blema— decía entre jadeos Rarity, apoyándose el Fluttershy y tratando de recuperar el aire.

 _Sweetie Belle, por su parte, creció para volverse una de las cantantes más populares del reino. Se abrió camino en el mundo del espectáculo con gracia, decisión y con una belleza natural que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de su hermana. Incluso fue nombrada como una de las solteras más codiciadas de Equestria. En su caso, su talento fue mucho más predecible, pero no menos importante. Un tiempo después de que Babs Seed ganara su cutie mark, se organizó un nuevo show de talentos en Ponyville para los pequeños, con la pequeña novedad de que cada acto tenía que ser presentado por parejas. Sweetie Belle estaba emocionada por cantar, alentada por su familia y amigos, pero debido a que tuvo que ausentarse por enfermedad el día que se formaron los equipos y por la cantidad impar de alumnos, la potra se quedó fuera del evento. Al ver lo triste que estaba su hermana, Rarity hablo con sus amigas para tratar de encontrar una solución, la que finalmente, vino de un pequeño dragón. Al igual que Rarity, Spike también vio lo deprimida que estaba la potra, por lo que propuso que el fuera su pareja en el show, tocando el piano mientras ella cantaba. Sweetie acepto enseguida, y al ser casi de la misma edad, Cheerilee no tuvo ningún problema, con lo que se pusieron a practicar hasta que llego el día del show. Cuando les toco su turno, los nervios de Sweetie la traicionaron, quedándose totalmente muda ante la multitud. El dragón salió en su rescate nuevamente, comenzando a cantar y dándole a la potra el empujón que necesitaba, convirtiendo su acto en un bello dúo con el que ganaron el evento. A partir de ese día, un corazón formado por dos claves de sol, una de cada color de su melena, se volvió el símbolo de su talento._

—Hola chicas, como han estado— pregunto Pinkie —Oh pregunta ¿No se suponía que estaban ayudando con los preparativos de la feria?

—De hecho— respondió Scootaloo — yo acabe de despejar el cielo, Apple Bloom de ayudar con los puestos y Sweetie Belle de ensayar para su número, por lo que tenemos el día libre

 _Finalmente Scootaloo, fue la que más cambios tuvo en su vida. Sus pequeñas alas, con el tiempo pasaron a ser grandes y únicas, pues tenían la peculiaridad de ser un poco más grandes que las de cualquier pegaso y tener dos tonalidades de plumas: naranja y morado. Se había dejado crecer la melena, lo que le daba bastante elegancia al maniobrar por los aires. El camino para conseguir su cutie mark, un relámpago alado color morado, no fue nada sencillo. Pasaría bastante tiempo para que por fin, con el apoyo de su familia y amigos, consiguiera volar correctamente, y otro tanto para hacerlo al nivel de un Wonderbolt. Sin embargo comenzó a sentirse frustrada por ser la única de su grupo sin su cutie mark por lo que un buen día, simplemente dejo de darle importancia al asunto para dedicarse a lo que mejor sabía hacer: acrobacias aéreas. Curiosamente al día siguiente, al quitarse su uniforme después de un show en Cloudsdale, descubrió que había ganado su marca. Decir que estaba feliz era poco, pero en seguida una duda llego a su mente. ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? No había hecho nada distinto de lo normal, a excepción de esa extraña sensación de felicidad y paz mientras hacia sus movimientos en el aire. La realización llego en seguida. Ella sabía que lo que hacía y amaba era su talento sin lugar a dudas, pero su deseo de obtener lo anhelado irónicamente se lo negó. Una cutie mark no se gana porque seas el mejor en algo, sino porque se disfruta haciéndolo. Esta lección la siguió acompañando, incluso ahora que es la mano derecha de su capitana y hermana adoptiva, compartiéndola con todo el mundo._

—Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, Caramel me dijo que más tarde iba a necesitar tu ayuda en algo de la granja hermana— comento Apple Bloom

Applejack soltó un suspiro de cansancio —A veces pienso que le hace falta algo de musculo a ese semental, y un poco más de carácter—lentamente, una sonrisa un tanto melancólica se formó en el rostro de la granjera —si abuelita siguiera con nosotros, ya lo hubiera sermoneado un buen rato

Rarity, ya recuperada, puso un caso en el hombro de su amiga —En un par de meses va a ser su aniversario ¿Verdad?

—Sí, 5años desde que se fue— dijo Apple Bloom, una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermana en su rostro

 _Fue una bella tarde en la que el destino decidió que la hora le había llegado a la longeva pony. La encontraron minutos después, ya sin vida, recostada en su mecedora con vista al huerto de manzanas, con una expresión de total calma. Fue sepultada bajo el primer árbol de manzanas que fue plantado en la granja, en presencia de todos sus familiares, amigos y conocidos. Desde el jefe Thunderhooves hasta las princesas de Equestria, no faltó nadie quien no presentara su respeto y condolencias a su manera a la recién fallecida y su familia. Estos últimos se encontraban sumidos en una depresión por su perdida, la cual no duro mucho ya que, en sus palabras, "Si abuelita nos viera así no solo estaría decepcionada, sino que volvería de entre los muertos a darnos una paliza por descuidar la granja", y conociendo su carácter, era bastante posible que lo hiciera._

—Sin duda una gran pony— dijo Twilight, a su vez que ella y las demás sonreían, quedándose en silencio por unos momentos,

—En fin— Pinkie rompió finalmente el silencio— y ¿Entonces Rarity?

— ¿Entonces que querida? — Respondió confundida la aludida, a lo que la pony fiestera señalo a Sweetie Belle — ¿No vas a responder su pregunta? — Rarity mantuvo su expresión confundida hasta que comprendió

—Oh, por supuesto— la modista se acercó a su hermana y le paso un casco por su cuello —no es de una dama no responder una pregunta ¿verdad? — Ambas hermanas soltaron una risita antes de continuar — llegue hace unas horas al pueblo y muy seguramente me quede por un par de semanas

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto Sweetie emocionada — creí que tenías algunas órdenes que hacer

—A decir verdad, termine y entregue la gran mayoría antes de venir, los pocos que me quedan casi están terminados y puedo enviarlos por paquetería

—Adivinare, trajiste la ropa incompleta contigo ¿verdad? — dijo Rainbow, dándole una mirada a Rarity

—Claro querida, pero los terminare a su debido tiempo — hizo una pausa y continuo — además, solo planeaba quedarme una semana pero en unos días van a cerrar la estación por lo de la revisión anual

—Oh si, la revisión. Supongo que te es algo muy inoportuno ¿no? — dijo Fluttershy

—Todo lo contrario, así puedo pasar más tiempo con todas ustedes…

—Y se evita que ocurra otra desgracia — termino Scootaloo

—Así es

 _Las revisiones habían empezado hace apenas 2 años, debido a que, gracias a la incompetencia de algún trabajador, una de los trenes que iban de Canterlot a Ponyville se descarrilo. Lo peor fue que otro tren en dirección contraria al primero iba pasando cuando ocurrió el desastre. El resultado: el primer tren impacto con el segundo, provocando una colisión y matando a muchos de los que iban a bordo. Entre las victimas estuvieron los señores Cake, quienes viajaban en el segundo tren luego de dejar encargados a sus hijos con Pinkie Pie para ir a una reunión relacionada con el negocio en la que, seguramente, los gemelos se aburrirían. La noticia cayó sobre todos como un balde de agua fría, sobre a todo a Pound y Pumpkin, quienes a sus 7 años habían quedado huérfanos. Tardarían mucho en superarlo con el apoyo de todo el pueblo y más que nadie, de Pinkie, la cual se convirtió en su tutora legal y, al casarse, en su madre adoptiva. Esta fue la razón del cambio de actitud de la yegua rosa._

—Y ¿Cómo han estado los gemelos? — quiso saber Scootaloo

—Bastante bien, ambos van progresando con su respectiva magia gracias a Twilight — la aludida solo les sonrió —y ya son todos unos reposteros, igual que sus padres

—Era de esperarse, incluso puedo decir que ya te supero compañera, sin ofender— dijo Applejack

— ¡Naaah! Descuida, yo lo sé mejor que nadie— todas compartieron una risa

—Oigan, no les importa si nos les unimos ¿verdad? — dijo Apple Bloom

— ¡Claro que no!, entre más, mejor— respondió animadamente Pinkie

Pasaron el rato conversando sobre cómo habían estado: sobre lo bien que iban sus negocios, las presentaciones de Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash, los conciertos de Sweetie en compañía de otros músicos como Octavia, Lyra o Vinyl Scratch, asuntos de la realeza, el nuevo pretendiente de Rarity y como esta juraba esta que sería la próxima en casarse y muchos otros más.

Sin embargo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, una de ellas comenzaba a apartarse lentamente del grupo.

Definitivamente la princesa Twilight no estaba feliz. Los mismos sentimientos de tristeza, ira y culpa que la invadieron en el castillo regresando a ella más fuertes. No importaba cuanto lo evitara, detestaba escuchar sobre como la vida les sonreía a ella y sus amigas, y más en este día. La razón del día le parecía de lo más idiota y solo le hacía querer golpear a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo a sí misma.

El resto del grupo pronto detuvo su charla al darse cuenta de la alicornio a unos metros de ellas, con su rostro lleno de odio y dolor, las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. A sabiendas de lo que le causaba todo ese dolor, sus amigas se acercaron a ella, las Crusaders quedándose cierta distancia atrás, y siendo Fluttershy la primera en hablar por ser la que más tacto tenia de todas.

— Twilight ¿Te encentras bien? — no era necesaria una respuesta, pues ya todas la sabían

Twilight, al darse cuenta que todas la observaban, trato de recomponerse —C-claro ¿Porque no lo estaría? —respondió, mostrando una falsa sonrisa que, para su desgracia, nadie se creyó

—Querida escúchate, — la voz de Rarity se hizo presente —es obvio que no estás bien, aun sigues tratando de llevar toda la culpa de aquel…

—Les dije que ya había superado eso, ¿Por qué no pueden dejar el tema? —

Un profundo silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos sin que nadie se atreviera a romperlo, con la alicornio comenzando a perder la calma.

—A mí no me puedes engañar compañera — finalmente hablo Applejack —no hay nada malo en sentirse de esa manera, yo sé cómo se siente, pero si continuas por mucho tiempo así, solo te va a hacer más daño — dejo escapar un suspiro antes de continuar — a él no le gustaría que…

— ¡ ¿Y tú qué demonios puedes saber sobre el ehh?! — Twilight, Incapaz de reprimirse por más tiempo, le grito a su amiga

—Querida calma…

—¡Díselo a alguien a quien le importe!

—Por favor Twilight, escucha lo que tenemos que decirte— suplico Fluttershy

—¡ ¿Y porque debería hacerlo?!

—¡Ya basta Twilight! ¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente de esto! — Esta vez la que grito fue Rainbow Dash — ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar comportándote tan patéticamente?!

—¡Rainbow Dash ya basta! — Pinkie Pie le espeto — ¡Queremos que ella recuerde nuestros momentos con él, no que…!

—Ah claro, ¿te refieres a esas veces que estuvimos en Canterlot o en el Imperio de Cristal y el no? ¿O tal vez en todas aquellas fiestas a las que no fue invitado? Grandes momentos, ¿no crees? — interrumpió la alicornio, el sarcasmo y la ira presentes en sus palabras.

Estas palabras obviamente afectaron a las 5 yeguas pues era obvia su culpa en el asunto. Sus rostros cabizbajos simplemente lo decían todo. Sin embargo Twilight aún no terminaba

— Nosotras solo tratamos de ayudarte— dijo Pinkie tristemente y apenas audible

— ¡Yo no pedí jamás su maldita ayuda! — le espeto Twilight a Pinkie

— ¡No voy a dejar que le hables así a Pinkie! —una ya muy molesta Rainbow le grito a la alicornio — ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que seas una maldita terca que no quiere aceptar nuestra ayuda!

— ¡Te repito que yo no he pedido ni quiero su maldita ayuda!

—¡Y porque no lo dijiste antes! ¡Así no pudiéramos haber evitado toda esa estúpida e inútil busq…!— Rainbow se calló de repente, sabiendo que estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía.

Sin embargo ya era muy tarde.

No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que la alicornio morada se abalanzara violentamente sobre la Wonderbolt. El resto del grupo tuvieron que quitarle a Twilight de encima antes de que la situación se pusiera peor.

— ¡Suéltenme! — ordenaba la sometida, mientras miraba con odio a la pegaso

Rainbow, ya recuperada, veía como su amiga intentaba llegar hacia ella —Twilight yo… no quise decir eso, lo siento… — dijo, tragándose su orgullo

—¡Tu no lo sientes! ¡No todavía! —grito Twilight, uno de sus cascos tratando de golpear el rostro de la pegaso cian.

La princesa de la amistad, apelando únicamente a la fuerza física por la ira, continuo tratando de llegar a Rainbow, pero 7 ponies sosteniéndola eran demasiado para ella. Finalmente la ira comenzó a desvanecerse, siendo remplazada por la tristeza y culpa, mismas que hicieron que Twilight comenzara a sollozar.

—Yo… yo… no… por… porque— sus amigas pronto convirtieron su agarre en un abrazo, confortando a su amiga, mientras ella seguía balbuceando palabras.

—N-no te vayas…

—Fui una estúpida…

—Lo s-siento mucho…

—No me dejes…

—Por favor…

—Spike…

 _Puede que para muchos, hoy significara el final de una de las más grandes amenazas a Equestria, pero para un pequeño grupo, era el día en el que el joven dragón, el séptimo miembro de su grupo, abandono Equestria. Nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso exactamente. Cuatro meses después de la gran fiesta en Canterlot, cuando Tirek decidió salir de las sombras y con sus nuevos poderes pusieran en el borde de la muerte a las portadoras, el dragón apareció totalmente cambiado y, tras una muy dura batalla, le puso fin al centauro. Se acercaron a él, creyendo que todo había acabado, pero se equivocaron. Los presentes recordaban cada gesto, cada palabra, su mirada cargada de repudio y desprecio dirigido hacia la princesa de la amistad y sus amigas. Se fue volando del lugar para no volver a ser visto hasta la fecha, siendo quizá la única excepción en el funeral de la abuela Smith, cuando Twilight logro divisar en una colina a lo lejos una figura morada y verde. Para cuando ella se teletransportó al lugar, solo hallo el suelo ligeramente quemado y una débil llama de color verde. No hace falta decir que hubo una intensa búsqueda por él, sin resultado alguno. Pareciera que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Con el tiempo, los involucrados poco a poco se dieron por vencido y comenzaron a regresar a sus vidas. Después de un año, solo Twilight continuaba con la búsqueda, para gran preocupación de los seres cercanos a ella. En un último intento le pregunto a Celestia como muchas otras veces, solo que esta vez ella no se conformaría con una evasiva. Sin embargo la respuesta fue desalentadora. La alicornio decidió tristemente tratar de continuar con su vida, con el doloroso recuerdo de su asistente y mejor amigo sobre ella._

—Tranquila querida, estamos aquí contigo— Rarity tranquilizaba a su amiga, las lágrimas también corriendo por sus mejillas al igual que el resto.

—Des-después de lo que dije yo n-no creo que…

—No tienes que cargar con esto tu sola— Applejack intervino

—Nosotras siempre te apoyaremos— continuo Fluttershy

—Y eso no cambiara jamás— agregó Rainbow Dash

—Porque somos mejores amigas por siempre—Termino Pinkie Pie

Twilight continuaba llorando pero esta vez de felicidad, totalmente conmovida por las palabras de sus amigas —Gra-gracias a todas, yo no-no sé cómo puedo tener amigas como ustedes— la alicornio se aferró más a sus amigas, permaneciendo todas de esa manera unos momentos.

—Ok, creo que es suficiente sentimentalismo, hora de volver a ser cool— Rainbow se separó y se limpió sus lágrimas, recuperando su distinguido porte.

Sin embargo Twilight no tardo en abalanzarse sobre ella de nuevo, pero en esta vez con un abrazo. —Y no te cambiaríamos eso jamás, lo siento por lo que hice

—Hey, tranquila cabeza de huevo, descuida, no pasa nada— respondió Rainbow, devolviéndole el abrazo

— ¡Ok todo el mundo! ¡Tenemos un festival al que asistir! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!— Pinkie grito felizmente.

* * *

Pronto todas se encaminaron al festival, en lo que, sin saberlo, podría ser el último día en el que lo harían.

En las afueras de Equestria, una figura encapuchada observaba al infinito, esperando pacientemente algo.

— Señor— una segunda figura apareció, de igual manera oculto

El primer ser dirigió su mirada al recién llegado — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nuestros agentes ya se encuentran en posición

—Excelente, ¿Hay noticias sobre los demás reinos?

—Sí señor, todos listos para cuando usted de la orden

—Perfecto— se volvió de nuevo en dirección a Equestria dando su orden—háganle saber al mundo que hemos regresado

"Por fin, después de tanta planificación, tanto tiempo, ya casi todo está en su sitio. Creyeron que habían acabado con nosotros, pero pronto, mis compañeros obscuros surgirán y acabaremos lo que nuestros predecesores no pudieron. Sumir todo en tinieblas"

El mundo estaba a punto de convertirse en una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

 **Bueno, de antemano doy las gracias a todos aquellos que llegaron hasta aquí, dándole una oportunidad a esta historia. Esta es el primer fanfic que subo a esta pagina, así que agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones y críticas, que son muy bien aceptadas. Si tienen alguna pregunta de la historia (que no tenga que ver con ningún spoiler futuro), se la responderé. Otra cosita mas: el fanfic ya tiene 5 capítulos hechos en una libreta, pero por falta de una computadora y tiempo no puedo copiarlos aquí muy seguido, así que si me tardare un poquito para actualizar. Nuevamente gracias y que pasen un buen día, tarde o noche.**


	2. El mal regresa

**Capitulo 1** **: El mal regresa**

La luz de un nuevo amanecer bañaba Equestria, traída, como todos los días, por la princesa Celestia desde el balcón de su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, dicho gesto estaba ausente, siendo reemplazado por uno que denotaba una gran preocupación.

Tras terminar su labor diaria, Celestia centro su atención a su escritorio, más precisamente al informe encima de este. El documento fue enviado por sus guardias después de que fueran a investigar una alerta que se dio en Manehattan. Al parecer, un viajero encontró por casualidad el cuerpo de un pony ya sin vida a las afueras de la ciudad, cubierto entre la maleza de un bosque aledaño. Tras las investigaciones correspondientes, se descubrió que la víctima era originaria de Canterlot: un pony empresario de clase alta dedicado a la construcción de inmuebles. Una segunda hoja en el informe detallaba los resultados de la autopsia.

"Esto no tiene sentido". Pensaba la alicornio. "Estoy segura que vi a este pony en la reunión de hace dos días". Usando su magia, levito los papeles hacia su rostro, releyendo la parte de los resultados. "Pero entonces ¿Por qué dice aquí que lleva fallecido dos semanas?"

* * *

Twilight se hallaba dormida en su habitación cuando los rayos de sol entraron por su ventana, directo a su rostro.

—Mmm, ¿Ya es de día?— hablo en voz alta a nadie en especial, al tiempo que abría sus ojos y daba un sonoro bostezo. Se levantó de su cama y troto con un poco de dificultad al baño, dándose un vistazo en el espejo.

—Rayos, ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?— su melena estaba totalmente desordenada, sus ojos con un leve tono rojo y bolsas debajo de ellos y... ¿Eso era crema batida en su cola?

—Ooh, juro que no me vuelvo a propasar con la sidra de Applejack

—Yo tampoco querida...— una voz detrás de ella comento

—¡AHHH!— Twilight brinco del susto y se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con la dueña de la voz: Rarity

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces...?!

—Tranquila querida, no es necesario gritar que todavía me duele la cabeza un poco

La alicornio cerro sus ojos y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar, tal y como le había enseñado Cadence para calmarse. Dio una última respiración y por fin hablo —Ok ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí Rarity? ¿Y porque parece que lo que sea que paso ayer no te afecto?— en efecto, la unicornio se veía como cualquier otro día, pulcra y elegante.

—No me hubieses dicho lo mismo si me hubieras visto recién levantada y espero que no te moleste que haya usado tu ducha

—Descuida, estoy segura de que también me ¡ESPERA!¡ ¿MI DUCHA?!

El rostro de la blanca unicornio adquirió un leve tono carmesí, sabiendo que había metido la pata —Ejem, bueno, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de lo que paso anoche después de que Applejack trajera la sidra, y… amm bueno. supongo que amanecí en una de las habitaciones del castillo totalmente desalineada y … con alguien— termino bastante avergonzada la modista— pero descuida, que ya se ha marchado— se apresuró a decir al ver el recién formado tic en el ojo de Twilight.

—Entonces tu hiciste...— la alicornio sacudió su cabeza un par de veces—… sabes que, olvídalo, prefiero no saberlo— concluyo.

—Emm bueno, supongo que será mejor que vayamos abajo, vi a Rainbow Dash durmiendo encima de la mesa de los tronos y no queremos otro de sus accidentes ¿verdad?— dijo Rarity, tratando de cambiar el tema para disolver la atmosfera incomoda que ella había creado. Y funciono.

—No, no otra vez— Twilight suspiro cansinamente y comenzó a trotar hacia donde se encontraba la pegaso cian.

—Amm Twilight

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Creo que todavía tienes que arreglarte ¿sabes?

—Claro que...— volvió a darse un vistazo a si misma —diablos, recuérdame no volver a beber sidra... jamás

* * *

En el comedor del castillo de Canterlot, la princesa de la noche se encontraba tomando un merecido desayuno —Aaaaa, otra noche tranquila sin pesadillas— hizo una pausa— aunque tal parece que en Ponyville van a hallarlas al despertar— dejo escapar una risa, seguida de un sorbo de su te —Teniente, necesito que le pida al chef real que haga más de estos panqueques antes de que mi hermana interrumpa con uno de esos problemas burocráticos

El teniente de la guardia diurna inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto —En seguida majest...—no pudo terminar esa frase porque un destello dorado apareció en la habitación, seguido de la aparición de Celestia. —Luna, tenemos que hablar

—Y ahí está, teniente, cancele esa orden, puedes retirarte

—Como ordene— repitiendo la última señal de respeto, el soldado se retiro

Luna se volvió a su hermana—Sabes, no puedo hacer que el me deje de ver como su autoridad en vez de su amiga, cree que sigue siendo indigno

Celestia, dejando por un momento su problema de lado le dio una mirada confundida a su hermana— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo joven Pipsqueak, aquel que hace años te elogiaba enormemente?

—Sip, las cosas han cambiado bastante ¿no?— una ligera sonrisa nostálgica apareció en la alicornio azul— parece ayer cuando celebre la Nigthmare Night en Ponyville por primera vez, tantos cambios y míranos, nosotras seguimos iguales con los años. Es algo... extraño ¿no crees?

—Supongo que si— Celestia se acercó a su hermana menor y puso una de sus alas encima de ella— es por eso que tenemos que valorar cada minuto que pasamos con nuestros seres queridos, disfrutar esos momentos especiales, tal y como mama decía—la sonrisa de la alicornio blanca jamás vacilo

—Sabes, mama y papa estarían muy orgullosos de ti por asumir tan bien la responsabilidad que te dieron

—No de mí, de nosotras Lulu— ambas alicornios se abrazaron afectuosamente, como solo ellas podían.

Paso un momento antes de que se separaran —Sabes, tenemos que dejar de actuar tan nostálgicas tan a menudo Celly

—Oye, tú empezaste esta vez

—Cierto, cierto— Luna se detuvo un momento y continuo— entonces, ¿de qué me querías hablar? Y espero que no sea nada burocrático porque mi cuerno ya está bastante cansado después de la pila de papeles de ayer

Celestia se tomó un respiro y hablo, ya más seria —Necesito que veas esto— dijo, pasándole el informe que recibió con su magia.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí— Luna comenzó a leer, su rostro volviéndose serio al igual que el de su hermana —esto es grave, si lo que dice aquí es cierto y estoy segura de que ambas vimos al señor Glass hace dos días vivo— bajo el documento a la mesa—Celly, ¿crees que sean los Changelings?

—No lo creo—respondió la aludida— el hechizo de detección nos hubiera alertado de eso, además, el cuerpo presentaba un aura obscura bastante rara, una que no se veía desde hace mucho.

—Pero eso es imposible— alego Luna—nosotras mismas junto con Starswirl nos encargamos de destruir esas joyas, incluso el mismo Discord ayudo a hacerlo, se supone que ellas y sus propietarios debieron haber dejado de existir

—Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra explicación, son los únicos con ese tipo de firma mágica capaces de burlar hechizos tan poderosos, tendremos que...—de la nada, una especie de fuego apareció delante de Celestia, interrumpiéndola. Pronto el fuego se extinguió, dejando caer al suelo un trozo de papel en un estado bastante deplorable que la princesa solar tomo con su magia para leerlo

—Hermana ¿Eso es de...?— se detuvo al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de Celestia

—Luna, prepara las defensas y da un aviso a toda ciudad en Equestria, incluido el Imperio de Cristal

— ¿Y tú que harás?

—Necesito llamar a Twilight y a sus amigas

* * *

—Tranquila cerebrito, solo me quede dormida en la mesa, de nuevo, pero no volví a hacer un desastre con tus documentos, en serio

—Claro, lo mismo dijiste las dos últimas veces y tuve que pasar todo el fin de semana arreglando todo

Twilight y Rarity estaban en el salón de los tronos, con una recién despertada Rainbow Dash, quien parecía que los excesos de la noche pasada le estaban cobrando severamente factura.

—Como sea, ¿no tienes un hechizo que me ayude a sentirme mejor?

La pony morada volvió a suspirar un poco cansada, en efecto, tenía un hechizo que hacia eso, a decir verdad, hace unos minutos atrás lo había usado en sí misma y en su amiga, aunque la migraña no se lo había puesto fácil

—De acuerdo lo hare, pero espero que limpies tu pequeño desorden de la mesa ¿de acuerdo?

—Si si, como sea, haz tu magia—

El cuerno de Twilight se ilumino con su típico color magenta, rodeando con su magia por unos instantes a la pegaso.

—Oh sí, me vuelvo a sentir al máximo, gracias Twilight—dijo Rainbow, visiblemente más recuperada

—De nada, bueno, ahora me vendría bien un buen desayuno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a Sugarcube Corner y luego regresamos a que "cierta pegaso" limpie su desorden?

—Sabes que no tienes que recordármelo ¿verdad?—dijo Rainbow, arqueando una ceja

—Lo tendré en cuenta— respondió Twilight— Y tu Rarity ¿Qué dices?

—Me parece una buena idea, además podríamos pasar a ver al resto para que se nos unan

—Ok, entonces en marcha— las tres yeguas se dirigieron a la salida, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un guardia solar, y parecía bastante agitado

—Pri-princesa Twilight, la princesa Celestia las necesita a usted y sus amigas en Canterlot de inmediato

—Y ahí va nuestro desayuno— comento Rainbow, solo para que Twilight le diera una mirada de fastidio

—Ok, solo deje que vayamos por el resto, ¿pero cuál es la emergencia?—dijo Twilight, dirigiéndose al guardia pegaso

—No se me dio ninguna información al respecto, lo siento

—Descuida— se volvió hacia sus amigas—bien, Rarity, ve por Pinkie, Dash, tu por Fluttershy y yo iré por Applejack, nos vemos aquí.

—De acuerdo— ambas yeguas dijeron al unísono y las tres se separaron rápidamente

* * *

Celestia había terminado de enviar su mensaje a Twilight. Si lo que amenazaba Equestria era lo que temía, entonces solo los elementos de la armonía podrían detenerlo. De cualquier manera tenía que reunirse con Luna lo más antes posible para liderar a las tropas y proteger a los civiles. En el camino se puso a pensar en el mensaje recibido ya hace unos minutos. El autor del mensaje era confiable, eso sin duda, sin embargo ella lo conocía lo bastante bien como para que no hubiera algo oculto en ella. Regreso al comedor en donde dejo el papel y lo comenzó a revisar, buscando algún indicio. Una de las esquinas de la hoja estaba rasgada, por lo que, lanzo un hechizo en dicho lugar. Como esperaba, la parte restante apareció mágicamente con una pequeña nota

—"Espero que sepas a lo que nos enfrentamos"— leyó en voz alta— ¿a qué se refiere con esto?— nuevamente concentro su magia en el trozo de papel y fue cuando lo sintió. Una especie de aura obscura emanaba del trozo recién revelado del papel.

—Estaba en lo cierto, esta energía solo puede pertenecer a uno de ellos—

Con la nueva información descubierta, la preocupada alicornio reanudo su camino hacia su hermana. "Espero que Twilight y sus amigas lleguen pronto". Sus pensamientos volvieron al dueño del mensaje, su rostro mostrando más preocupación aun. "Y por favor, regresa a salvo"

* * *

En Ponyville, cuatro de las seis amigas ya se encontraban en la entrada del castillo de la amistad, esperando a las dos faltantes

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaran?—una impaciente Twilight se preguntaba

—Tranquila compañera, estoy segura de que debe de haber algo por lo que estén tardando— decía Applejack—

—Lo sé pero entre más tardemos...—

—¡Ya estamos aquí!— una figura azul se acercaba rápidamente, su melena revelándola como Rainbow Dash, detrás de ella, volando más despacio estaba Fluttershy .

—Ya era hora, ¿se puede saber que les tomo tanto tiempo?

—Oh, lo siento, fue mi culpa— respondió la pegaso amarilla— necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de la veterinaria, así que tuve que ir rápido con Zecora a pedírselo

—Ok, descuida, en fin, como no hay trenes en funcionamiento tendré que teletransportarnos a todas a Canterlot, así que acérquense

—Emm, no es por, no es por no confiar en tus habilidades mágicas, porque no lo hago, pero ¿estas segura de que puedes hacerlo?—

—Descuida Fluttershy, ya he perfeccionado la teletransportación múltiple, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse—tranquilizaba la alicornio— entonces ¿todas listas?— las cinco amigas asintieron con la cabeza— bueno, vámonos

Twilight ilumino su cuerno, produciendo una gran luz brillante que envolvió todo el lugar por unos momentos, dejándolo vacío segundos después

* * *

El pequeño pueblo de Wingsfield era uno de los sitios más agradables de todo el reino grifo, hoy sin embargo, el lugar se hallaba reducido a escombros. Varios cuerpos de grifos, cebras y ponies estaban regados por todo el sitio, los que aún quedaban vivos, estaban siendo llevados a uno de los edificios por extraños seres de aspecto monstruoso, salidos de una verdadera pesadilla o del mismísimo tártaro. De entre todas estas criaturas se hallaba un ser cuadrúpedo bajo una capucha, observando todo el caos provocado por sus seguidores.

—General, ya hemos registrado todo el pueblo, el artefacto no está por aquí— uno de los seres se dirigió al encapuchado

—Tiene que estar en este lugar, continúen con la búsqueda hasta que lo encuentren—

— ¿Y qué hacemos con los residentes?

El misterioso ser esbozo una obscura sonrisa —dejare que eso lo decidan ustedes, hagan lo que más les plazca

—Sera un placer— la criatura se inclinó y regreso con sus compañeros al edificio.

Los horribles gritos de agonía de los habitantes comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar.

* * *

En los jardines del palacio, un destello apareció, seguido de un grupo de ponies

—Ooh, ok, eso en serio produce nauseas—Comentaba Rainbow

—No quiero volver a hacer eso jamás—dijo Rarity

—Concuerdo—apoyo Applejack

— Yippie, todo da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas—a Pinkie parecía que el hechizo de teletransporte no le había afectado, continuando con su típica actitud feliz

—Emm, chicas—todas dirigieron su atención a Fluttershy, haciendo que se escondiera detrás de su pelo, definitivamente seguía sin gustarle ser el centro de atención—Este, bueno ¿alguien sabe dónde está Twilight?

—Por supuesto que esta...—Pinkie comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su amiga morada, sin hallar rastro de ella

— ¿Creen que haya pasado algo malo?—decía preocupada Rarity

—Mmm, tal vez solo apareció en algún otro lado, yo digo que vayamos a buscarla al castillo

—Buena idea, vamos…

* * *

Canterlot estaba por iniciar un nuevo día, los residentes preparándose tranquilamente para sus labores diarias. Definitivamente nunca se esperaron la tremenda explosión a las afueras de su ciudad. Confundidos y aterrados, salieron a ver qué pasaba, solo para ver la gigante barrera mágica que cubría la ciudad comenzando a perder fuerza. Una segunda explosión fue lo suficientemente poderosa para que comenzara a caerse a pedazos, dándole la entrada a varias sombras con aspecto hostil a su ciudad.

Oficialmente, la paz había terminado.


End file.
